Wreckage
by exdreamerx
Summary: When 22 year old Sakura accompanies her father at an archaeology site in Hong Kong, she meets the man who walked out of her life 8 years ago. They begin seeing each other and all seems perfect—until Syaoran’s wife comes into the picture. WIP


**Wreckage  
**_exdreamerx_

Summary: When 22-year-old Sakura accompanies her father at an archaeology site in Hong Kong, she meets the man who walked out of her life 8 years ago. They begin seeing each other and all seems perfect—until Syaoran's wife comes into the picture. WIP

-----

_One. The Breakup and the Proposal_

**(flashback)**

"I have to go back again."

"I understand."

He tightened his grip on her hand. "…And I don't know when I'll come back again. So, I think…" Syaoran couldn't finish his sentence. If he did, it would make their situation—their relationship—final and through. He wasn't sure he wanted to break things off, but he did know distance, especially over an indefinite period of time, would only hurt them both.

However, Sakura finished his thought for him, sensing what it was he wanted to get out. "You want to break up." She let go of his hand and folded her hands over her lap.

Syaoran's heart sank. "Yes."

"Okay." She then stood up and turned around to face him. "Take care, Syaoran." She picked up her sweater and started walking away from two years of innocent love and the boy she cared about most in the world.

But before she took a step, he grabbed her hand.

"I love you."

She wasn't surprised or taken aback, but she felt an immense burden filled with regret rush over her. It hurt. _Why now?_ she thought.

"I love you too." And with that, she walked away with a heavy heart.

-----

**(present)**

"Tadaima! I'm home."

A twenty-two-year old Sakura returned to her childhood home in Tomoeda to visit her father. She had just finished her last college final and wanted to celebrate in a familiar setting. She planned to meet with Tomoyo, her ever-present best friend, in the place she new best later that night. But first, she wanted to celebrate with her father who, now that his children were grown and independent, lived quietly in Tomoeda alone.

"Oh good, Sakura-san. You're here." Fujitaka welcomed his daughter with a big hug in the foyer, although he was still clad in an apron.

"I'm so glad the quarter's over!" Sakura drew a big sigh of relief. "I can't believe it. It's my final summer before grad school."

"I'm so proud of you. Come," he motioned towards the kitchen. "I made lunch and I have some interesting news to share with you."

-----

"Hong Kong?"

_A vision of the past. A prize drawn by chance, a large house overlooking the skyline, a beautiful woman whispering speculating the fates of a young boy and girl. Magic._

"Yes," he smiled as he sipped his tea. "I'll be there for the summer examining fossils with some of the professors at HKU. And If I'm not mistaken, you don't have any plans for the summer, right?"

She sighed. "Nope, nothing planned." Realization dawned. "Wait…you want me to…"

He chuckled. "That's right."

"I'd love to go!" She exclaimed. "Oh wow…I haven't been to Hong Kong in ages…I hardly remember it."

"I thought you might like to come. Well, we'll be leaving on Sunday…" He trailed off, explaining the specifics of their upcoming excursion.

-----

Sakura slipped on a pair of jeans and tee shirt as she prepared to meet Tomoyo that night. She grabbed her keys and phone and walked to King Penguin Park where they planned to meet. She admired the quiet breeze and the image of a setting sun. _It's so peaceful and calm. _She began thinking about her upcoming trip, making mental notes of places to visit. _I wonder how Meiling-chan and Li-kun are doing._ she contemplated.

_How long has it been?_ she thought. The last time they had all been together was junior high. Meiling left a year before Syaoran did, saying something about how she wanted attend high school in Hong Kong. Syaoran stayed, perfectly content to stay with Sakura for as long as he could. But the Li Clan wanted him to finish high school in Hong Kong as well, and Syaoran had no other choice but to oblige. He broke up with Sakura, afraid to hurt her with his absence.

Sakura was hurt, but she understood. It took some time, but she eventually got over the impact of their breakup. She dated a few boys in high school, but they never lasted very long. _No one could replace him. Ever._ And as much as she hated to admit it, Syaoran would always hold a special place in her heart.

Sakura continued walking as she basked in these memories until she saw Tomoyo sitting on a bench, waiting.

"Sorry I kept you waiting. How long have you been here?"

""Don't worry, I didn't wait too long," Tomoyo answered, smiling. "I only got here about five minutes ago."

"I have some great news!" And Sakura explained her up-and-coming trip to Hong Kong with her father.

-----

They eventually made their way to a small café on the promenade. Sakura took a sip from her tea as she and Tomoyo caught up with each other. Tomoyo smiled over her cup of coffee.

"What are you so smiley about?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, just the off chance that you might see Li-kun there," she explained, a giggle in her tone.

"It's a big city, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura responded indifferently. "The chances of me meeting him there are slim to none. Anyway, I haven't seen him in ages. He's probably forgotten about me."

Tomoyo looked wistful. "Now, now. I think the chances of _that_ happening are slim to none. You never know. He was always crazy about you."

"Maybe," Sakura replied. "But I'm planning on having a good time; I really don't want to dwell on something that happened, what, seven, eight years ago?"

"You're right," Tomoyo said, noticing her friend's elusive attitude toward the subject. "Ne, it would still be interesting."

_Yeah…it really would be._ Sakura thought as she finished her tea, enjoying her time with her best friend.

TO BE CONTINUED.

-----

Author's notes: Thank you for reading! Not a lot of action in this installment (no Li-kun!), but it is the first, after all. I've been playing with this idea in my head for a while; hopefully it'll turn out the way I planned (or…the semblance of a plan I have in my head ;).

Comments are lovely. Any constructive (emphasis implied) criticism would be lovelier. Flames will be read and laughed at (but really, I don't mind too much).


End file.
